


Entry 18

by Umbreon_Man



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon_Man/pseuds/Umbreon_Man
Summary: ENTRY NUMBER 17DARK, DARKER, YET DARKERTHE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWINGTHE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPERPHOTON READINGS NEGATIVETHIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMSVERYVERYINTERESTING…WHAT DO YOU TWO THINKThis was the last journal entry that Dr. W.D. Gaster wrote… Right? Well there was a final 18th entry, given to 1 special person. one whose life carries on today. One who was an attempted recreation of the original scientist.one of the font Comic Sans. But before we say what the entry wrote, we must first go back, to even before the first human, yet after the war.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr. Gaster, the King is here to see you.” Said Menlo, an assistant of Gaster’s. “Send him in,” Gaster replied. King Asgore walked into the room. “So, Dr. Gaster, how is the CORE coming along?” The king asked.  
“The project has been going well your majesty, but there have been a few minor setbacks, such as us not having enough magic to get the machine started.”

“Perhaps you could ask the other monsters to help?”

“No, this machine requires Skeleton magic to work, magic from any other monster just would not do. But I did have an idea. There's this old cloning concept I designed a few years back that i was thinking of using. Due to us being only two skeletons short, this design works perfectly, as two clones can be made at once.” Gaster pulled the blueprints out of a drawer in his desk so Asgore could see them.  
“I suppose that could work… but, hey, what do I know, you’re the scientist here.” Asgore said before leaving.  
“Hmm… could this cloning process actually work…” Gaster thought to himself. 

“Dr. Gaster, sir… is everything alright?” Asked C.Plate.  
“Huh? Oh, yes, everything's fine Dr. Plate. But… we’re going to have to put the CORE project on hold for now. I’m starting a new cloning project.” 

\------------------------------

Several months later…

The first clone has started developing, clone CMC-SNS, or Sans. Later, the Second Clone, P4P-RU5, Papyrus, also began its development. The clones used samples of Gaster’s bone structure. 

“DR. GASTER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CLONING ROOM. DR. GASTER TO THE CLONING ROOM” Menlo said, over the intercom. She was awaiting gaster in the cloning room, looking nervous, yet excited. “What is it, Dr. Menlo?”  
“Clone ‘Sans’ is ready”  
Gaster pushed some buttons on a console, and in a matter of moments, the fluids drained and the airlock opened.  
“Greetings Sans, I am Gaster, your father.”


	2. Chapter 2

“hey, dad, how much longer until papyrus is ready?” Sans asked, excited to meet his brother.   
“It shouldn’t be but a month, Sans.” Gaster replied.  
Sans has been one of Gaster’s main assistants for some time now, helping work on the CORE and some other oddball experiments. Gaster also helped train Sans on his powers, having shared the same ones. He also taught him Hands, with Sans being fluent within weeks. The time then came for Papyrus to be released. The procedures went much like last time, but Gaster was not the first to greet the new skeleton.

“hey papyrus. i’m sans, your big brother.” Sans said to the much taller skeleton “and this is your dad, gaster.” 

“Well, It’s very nice to meet you both.” Papyrus said, a lot quieter than we know him being. 

\------------------------------------------------

UNN-NEWS REPORT: CORE SUCCESSFULLY ONLINE AND ACTIVE.  
That was the headline for the evening’s news. That same night Gaster was awarded a Medal of Honor from the king and queen themselves.  
“You have done excellently, Dr. Gaster” Queen Toriel said  
“Thank you, my queen,” Gaster replied. 

\------------------------------------------------

“hey, pap, dad wants to see you.”

Papyrus walked into the Doctor's office. “Something you needed?” Papyrus asked.

“Papyrus, I believe it is time I taught you the family language.”

“You don’t mean Hands, do you father?”

“Yes… now it is a fairly simple language, and if you’re anything like your brother-”

“I’m not…”

“You’ll have this mastered within a few weeks”

And he did, in no time at all Papyrus was speaking Hands just as well as english.


	3. Chapter 3

“hey, dad, your 10:30’s here” Sans said.   
“Send her in,” 

A young girl, possibly just out of college, walked meekly into the scientist's room.

“Uh… h-hello, my name is A-Alphys.”

“Dr. Wingding Gaster,”

“Okay, so h-here's some concept drawings of a robot b-body I’m building for a friend of mine who, uh, happens to be a ghost. She-erm, he… wants to be famous all around the Underground, but can’t because he’s ,uh, a ghost…”

Gaster studied the design carefully. “So, the first model here transforms into this other model here, am i correct?”

“Uh, y-yes sir,”

Gaster studied the designs some more “Well I must say Alphys, these designs are quite splendid. The ‘EX’ model has so much detail and beauty, while the standard is simple, yet appealing. You’re hired as my new assistant”

“Oh-my-god-Oh-my-god-Oh-my-god THANK YOU” Alphys said, almost screaming. She pulled out her phone and called up Hapstablook “Hey Hapsy, guess what!”

“Oh my god darling, did you get the job?”

“YES, your dreams are finally going to come true!”

“We have to come to my place and celebrate! Blooky’s out tonight, so we don’t have to worry about bothering him.”

“Awesome, I’ll be over at 7. See you then.”

“Goodbye darling.”

Click…

Alphys then realised she was still in the Royal Scientist’s office “Oh, uh… sorry a-about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dr. Alphys” 

Alphys then quickly left the building, excited that her friend was going to become a star.

\----------------------------------------------

Sans walked nervously into his father’s office. “uhh… something you want dad?”

“Yes Sans… it is about our next experiment. Have you heard of… DETERMINATION?”

“yeah, the stuff that lets human SOULs stay around after death.”

“Well this next experiment uses a very highly concentrated form of it. It is an experiment that will hopefully allow monster souls to persist after death. I called you here to tell you to keep Papyrus as far from this experiment as possible. I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“i see… i’ll tell him immediately.”

Sans left the room, still nervous about the next experiment.

\------------------------------------------------

“hey, bro?” Sans said to Papyrus.

“Yes, brother?” Papyrus said.

“well… dad wanted me to tell you something about our next experiment. he says it’s too dangerous and he doesn't want you in the lab while we’re doing it.”

“Why would this experiment be too dangerous for me compared to the other ones?”

“well… it uses very high, very concentrated doses of DETERMINATION, the stuff that lets humans souls stick around after death. Monsters have it too, just not even NEAR as much. Our bodies can only handle as much as what in our souls. Too much DT could very well kill us.”

“I see… tell our father that I will stay completely out of the way during the experiment.”

Sans nodded and left Papyrus’ room. Something still felt off about this experiment. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dr. Gothic, have you finished the blueprints for the DETERMINATION extractor?” Gaster asked.

“Yes sir,” Dr. Century Gothic responded, handing his boss the papers.

“Excellent, production starts tomorrow.”

\------------------------------------------------

Some time later…

“Send in the SOUL!” Gaster demanded.

Dr. C.Plate rolled in a cart with a tube, holding a dark, almost black looking, blue SOUL. 

“Sans, pull the switch,” Gaster told to his duplicate. Sans complied, and the DT extractor glowed and pulled all of the determination out of the SOUL, until it was nothing more than a husk. 

“Excellent,” Gaster said “The machine works, but that is still the first half of the experiment. Dr. Helvetica wheeled in the patient, a froggit that has fallen down. Its family followed shortly after.

“Ribbit (please take good care of my son, will you?) Ribbit”

“I will.” Gaster replied. He then moved the froggit over to the DT extractor, and set to reverse. The DETERMINATION entered the froggit, but nothing happened. “Move him to the resting area,” Gaster ordered.

“hey, dad, you sure this’ll work? i've got a bad feeling about this,” Sans said, worriedly.

“I sure hope so Sans.” Gaster replied.

\------------------------------------------------

Gaster walked into his office.   
“Hmm,” The scientist thought, “worst case scenario,I could wind up dead...” He began typing on his computer, writing another journal entry.


	5. Chapter 5

One year later…

The experiments with DETERMINATION haven’t been going too smoothly. Monsters who should have turned to dust just stayed whole, like a human corpse, and some have been looking a little… strange.

“Uhh, D-Dr. Gaster sir?”

“Yes, Dr. Alphys?”

“Uh, something’s going on, i-in the lab.”

“I will be there shortly.” Gaster replied.

Sans was down in the lab with Papyrus, showing his brother around the bottom floor of the lab, as he had never been there before. “Oh, hello dad!” Papyrus said, “I must say, this lab is quite fascinating.”

“Why thank you, Papyrus,” Gaster responded

“Okay, uhh, Sir… the, uh, patients have s-sorta… blended t-together,”

“What do you mean exactly, Alphys?”

Alphys opened the door, and sure enough, the monsters have since melded together into weird amalgamations. The least weirdest was the dog one, and it had a hole for a face.

“Well, the best thing we can do, Dr. Alphys is make sure they never leave this lab. Because, if they do, they could very well bring other monsters into their… form,”

Before Alphys could respond, however, one of the amalgamates pressed the button that activated the DT extractor, just as papyrus walked in front of it. Gaster ran to push his youngest son out of the way, but in an attempt to save his son, he couldn't save himself. Holes appeared in the scientist's hands. Cracks appeared up and down his eye sockets. Until then, in a flash of light, he vanished.

“what the hell just happened?” Sans asked to no one in particular.

\------------------------------------------------

Three years later…

 

Sans was just leaving Grillby’s when he got a notification on his cell phone. It appeared to be from… Gaster? How the hell could gaster have texted me from… wherever the hell he is. He opened the message, written in Hands so assumably nobody else could read it.

|ENTRY NUMBER 18|  
SANS… IF YOU’RE READING THIS… I HAVE MOVED ON.  
THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE CONTAINS SPECIFIC DIRECTIONS  
I WANT YOU TO ERASE THE MEMORIES OF EVERYONE IN THE LAB  
INCLUDING PAPYRUS  
I ALSO WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO USE MY HOME IN SNOWDIN   
(IT IS NOT FAR FROM GRILLBY’S, LUCKILY FOR YOU)  
NOW, IN THE HOUSE THERE ARE THREE KEYS  
ONE TO THE MAIN BEDROOM (YOUR NEW ROOM  
ONE TO AN AREA BEHIND THE HOUSE  
AND ONE TO THE STORAGE CLOSET BEHIND MY OFFICE  
IN THERE YOU WILL FIND A MACHINE, AND BLUEPRINTS  
THIS IS PART OF A CANCELED EXPERIMENT  
IT INVOLVES TIMELINES…   
AND THE SAVE, LOAD AND RESET ABILITIES OF HUMANS  
YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO EXIST OUTSIDE OF THEM  
THIS MEANS YOU HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF MANY TIMELINES.  
NOW PAPYRUS IS AWARE OF THIS ABILITY  
THE MIND ERASER IS SELECTIVE TO HIM, SO NO WORRIES THERE  
NOW WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE, I WANT YOU TO GO TO THE LAB  
ERASE THE MINDS  
AND MOVE THE MACHINE TO THE BACK ROOM  
ONCE THAT'S DONE, EVERYONE WILL BE UNCONSCIOUS  
MOVE PAPYRUS TO THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM  
HE WILL LATER WAKE UP WITH THE OTHERS  
I ALSO PREDICT ALPHYS WILL BECOME THE NEW ROYAL SCIENTIST  
AND THE OTHER SKELETONS WILL MOVE ON TO THEIR OWN LIVES  
THIS CONCLUDES MY MESSAGE  
GOOD LUCK…  
MY SON…

Sans tried not to cry as he finished his father’s message. “well,” he said “time to finish what the old man started.”


End file.
